Nobody Sora
by The Showman
Summary: When Sora gave up his heart, and Kairi hugged his heartless, instead of Sora coming back, it was Roxas. Sora is a Nobody- how does his story go? Crappy, 1-shot


**AN- this I think is both the longest and the crappiest oneshot I've ever written. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, and they said that I would end up screwing up my secret story project and making Sora evil, so I put all of Sora's evilness into this one long stupid thing. Enjoy!**

_"Sora, hold on!"_

_Sora turned to his friends, flashed a smile, and stabbed himself in the chest, falling backwards as the Keyblade came out of his chest and disappeared, leaving six hearts to rejoin with their bodies, and two hearts flew out of Sora's body, leaving a glowing husk behind. One flew up to the sky, and the other settled into Kairi. She jumped up, saw the body falling slowly, and ran._

_"Sora!" She yelled, but her hands touched sparkles, sparkles that faded._

_..._

_As the three ran, a small heartless followed hopefully. Eventually, Kairi saw it, and seemed to know something. She hugged the heartless close, saying, "It's my turn to protect you this time, Sora."_

_A bright light flashed, and a person appeared._

_"Thanks Kairi." They said, and Kairi looked up, hoping..._

_And saw a blond boy._

_"Who... who are you?" She asked, tears shining again because it wasn't Sora._

_"What do ya mean, Kairi? It's me, Roxas, you know, your best friend, the person that sacrificed their heart for you?"_

_"But that was Sora!"_

_"Um, are you ok, Kairi? _I _saved you, right guys?" He said, directing his question to Donald and Goofy._

_"Uhhh..." They exchanged looks, and nodded at him._

_"See?"_

_"Yeah... sorry I forgot for a minute, Roxas."_

Blue eyes opened, blank, but hurting.

A man in a black cloak approached the person, smirking.

"Would you like to have a purpose?"

A nod.

The man's smirk grew, and he waved his hand before the boy's face. The word 'Sora' appeared in front of him, and the man frowned, but waved his hand again. The letters spun rapidly, until his hand shot out. An X appeared, the word it spelled only barely seen, until it shimmered, and 'Sora' appeared again. The man shrugged.

"I suppose your name is Sora."

The boy nodded, and his awareness grew slightly as a memory poured into his head.

...

That evening he awoke in his new room. Most of his life, everything in fact, up to the start of his adventure had appeared. He didn't understand... how did he become a Nobody? From what he had seen, the group wanted only to have hearts again, and he could understand that need.

The next few days were mostly him getting used to his new life, and getting to know the other members.

In a strange turn of events, they all liked him, and they each bonded with him somehow, except for Xemnas, the man who had found him. Even Saix, Xemnas' most trusted, had become friends with him.

He had bonded closest with Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Vexen.

Axel had helped him out the first few days of being number thirteen, and they had started to end each day by eating an ice cream at the top of the clock tower in Twilight town.

Demyx was just a friendly person, and Sora was the only person that really wanted to listen to Demyx play.

Larxene and Sora, their relationship was strange. She had been tasked to teach Sora magic, and he had decided that he liked Thunder magic the best. Their friendship had lifted up from there.

Sora was extremely interested in the science experiments that Vexen was doing, so much so that Vexen had put Sora in charge of the replica program. With Sora helping, they had perfected the program, and could get the replicas to look and imitate a person perfectly, or just look like them but take orders and act differently.

About a week after he had joined, it seemed that there were some troubles with a certain type of Nobody.

Sora had learned that certain members had their own type of Nobody that they controlled, for example Axel controlled the Assassins, and Demyx controlled the dancers.

Saix was having problems with a type of Nobody called Samurai. Sora found one, and stood before it. He watched, and stared into the Nobody's eyes. Their mental battle ended, Sora superior, and all of the Samurai bowed to him. This made most of the Organization respect him even more.

After a month, Sora had recovered all of his memories, right up until the moment that Ansem disappeared after he fought Riku. As he slept that night, his last piece of memory appeared, and his heart hardened.

_"Sora, hold on!"_

_Sora turned to his friends, flashed a smile, and stabbed himself in the chest, falling backwards as the Keyblade came out of his chest and disappeared, leaving six hearts to rejoin with their bodies, and two hearts flew out of Sora's body, leaving a glowing husk behind. One flew up to the sky, and the other settled into Kairi. She jumped up, saw the body falling slowly, and ran._

_"Sora!" She yelled, but her hands touched sparkles, sparkles that faded._

_..._

_As the three ran, a small heartless followed hopefully. Eventually, Kairi saw it, and seemed to know something. She hugged the heartless close, saying, "It's my turn to protect you this time, Sora."_

_A bright light flashed, and a person appeared._

_"Thanks Kairi." They said, and Kairi looked up, hoping..._

_And saw a blond boy._

_"Who... who are you?" She asked, tears shining again because it wasn't Sora._

_"What do ya mean, Kairi? It's me, Roxas, you know, your best friend, the person that sacrificed their heart for you?"_

_"But that was Sora!"_

_"Um, are you ok, Kairi? _I _saved you, right guys?" He said, directing his question to Donald and Goofy._

_"Uhhh..." They exchanged looks, and nodded at him._

_"See?"_

_"Yeah... sorry I forgot for a minute, Roxas."_

As he woke, he cried. He let it all out. His friends had abandoned him as soon as he was gone for the new thing, the new person. The person that thought they were him... but this Roxas guy wasn't! It wasn't his fault... he could be anyone... but Sora would have his revenge.

He began to come up with his plan for revenge, until he came to a wall. Xemnas wouldn't support it... Xemnas was in the way. So Xemnas would have to be removed.

...

Two days before Castle Oblivion, Larxene and Marluxia approached him with a plan to take over the Organization. He said that he was indeed going to eliminate Xemnas, but not using their plan. Not quite.

He told them to use the Namine person to put him into Roxas' memories, instead of herself. His plan would work.

He observed as Roxas progressed through the castle, perfecting his third and final replica, and carefully creating a way so that when defeated, his Organization would seem to have died, but not. He used the method on Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, and Zexion, but Lexaeus actually died at the hands of Riku, who was looking for Roxas.

Sora left one replica to form her own personality, and based her appearance off of Kairi, but with black hair. He called her Xion, and Xemnas named her number 14. The second was a replica of himself, for later use, and the third was a replica of Roxas.

When Roxas had reached the top of the castle, his memories had Sora as his closest friend, but Riku and Kairi as his other best friends. Sora needed Roxas to be relatively the same so that he could easily prevent Namine from fixing his memories, but Roxas still act mostly the same.

Marluxia lost their battle purposely, as planned, and Sora's plans were set into motion.

He pulled up his hood, and took a corridor of darkness into the room that Roxas was leaving.

Namine had just told Roxas that his memories were fake when he walked in.

"Wh-what do you mean, Namine? If his memories are fake, than that means mine are too."

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, and hugged him close. Sora found that he liked the feeling; he missed it from before when he was with Riku and Kairi on the islands. His chest felt warm, and he hugged Roxas back with a smile.

"Roxas..." He said. He looked at Namine.

"Are our memories really fake?" He said, acting sad. Over Roxas' shoulder, his eyes smoldered.

"N-no. I was... forced to say that from... uh... Xigbar. He's gone now, he forgot about me, but he swore that he'd hurt me if I didn't say that, so... I said it, but he didn't say that I couldn't tell you the truth. He also said that I had to put you to sleep for a year."

"Maybe... maybe we should, Roxas. If it keeps Namine out of trouble." Sora said, hesitantly.

"Yeah! Put us to sleep, Namine!" Roxas said. "And make sure that Sora's sleeping near me, 'cause I don't wanna lose him again!"

Namine smiled sadly, and led them to a room with a pod. Sora motioned for Roxas to get in.

"But-"

"Roxas, you won't lose me. I'll be sleeping in the next room over, with Donald and Goofy. You are gonna wake up and see me right there, I promise."

"Okay, Sora. I trust you." Roxas stepped into the pod, and it closed. Sora dropped his act, and his sadness showed in his eyes.

"Please, Namine. This is...I admit that in the beginning, it was for my own gain to put myself into his memories... but now... he... he's the only one that hasn't betrayed me, Namine. _Please. _Leave him this way. I just... I know it's not even real, but it feels real to me, and I need _someone _that I can depend on. I won't force you like they did... but please. I'll do anything, Namine. Anything for you."

Her eyes softened, and she sighed.

"Sora, if I did that... it would be huge. Tremendous. And you know, if you want, we could be friends. I know I'm not an ideal person to befriend, but... if you want to..." She trailed off.

"Yeah. Let's be friends, Namine!" He hugged her, and felt a little bit like he used to be. "Thank you, so, so much, Namine. Thank you."

He smiled, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's uh... really dusty in here."

Namine smiled as he walked away. Before he left, he gave her a note to leave for Roxas

Once he had recovered from the feelings he had felt in the Castle, he brought together his group of "dead" members, including Axel. He talked to the other members, and they agreed with him, and prepared to take out Xemnas.

...

They surrounded Xemnas and began to overwhelm him with their attacks. Sora had a method, he had Larxene, Demyx, Axel, and Vexen raining constant elemental attacks on Xemnas, while Saix, Marluxia, Luxord, Zexion, and Xigbar kept him busy. Xaldin was tossing his lances from afar, and Sora stepped up from behind, lifted his Keyblade, and dealt the killing blow.

As Xemnas fell to his knees, he looked up at Sora.

"Why, Number 13?"

"Because what you want doesn't coincide with what we want. And I think that you'll find I'm actually number 1." Sora smirked. Xemnas gasped, then faded into darkness.

"Alright, let's set this up right. I will still have someone give out the missions each day, but each of you will get a turn. Saix will be giving out missions twice a week, and the rest of you will rotate. As long as you do your mission, after you finish, you can do whatever you want. I have big plans, especially for torturing my former friends."

He had explained his story after they had killed Xemnas, and his Organization was fully supportive of his plans. For a year, they prepared, and he went on missions with them every day. Sora's Organization XIII was a tightly knit group; they all supported each other and Sora. It was entirely different from before Sora came.

After a couple months, though, Sora got somewhat bored, and decided that the castle was too empty. With this decision came the idea to make it into a community, with his thirteen at the top and everyone else owned by one of them. He knew that no one would voluntarily join, so he set everyone five days to retrieve no more than seven people to be owned by them. When they were all gathered, he gave them each a making on their wrist- their name, the Nobody symbol, and a roman numeral to symbolize who owned them.

Sora handpicked his seven. His first was Namine, and he asked if she wanted to. They had visited and gotten closer since Roxas' sleep began, so she said yes. He next went to Hollow Bastion, where Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie recognized him. He chose them, and they agreed, reluctantly. He also let Cloud's friend Tifa come, and he picked five others as well- Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Rhyme, and Beat. He knew that it was over the limit that he had set, but he needed them for his missions, so he upped the limit to thirteen, their number of people. His last two were sisters, Lightning and Serah Farron. Most of the group of his chosen was picked because of what he had heard about their capabilities.

For the rest of the yearlong wait for Roxas to wake up so that his plans could continue, Sora's Organization collected more people, and added more rooms and floors to the castle. Sora gave each of his eleven missions, which they could then pass down to any of their chosen people that they owned. The people had to get used to being owned by others, and sometimes having to kill people. As the number of people found, the amount of people owned by one person grew as well. Sora commissioned only his three replicas (besides Xion) as more members. All people owned by him had the power to kill heartless and have their hearts go to his Kingdom Hearts, so he usually sent most of his group to kill as many as possible. He kept Joshua as his assassin, and he gave his replicas of himself and Roxas lessons on how to act and what to say when Riku and Kairi came. His plans were made that far ahead, he knew exactly what he would do and say. He drilled it into their heads how to act. HIs replica of Riku was his mercenary, and Namine was his advisor. She had told him that she didn't like to kill things, regardless of if they were heartless, so he made her his personal advisor.

After waiting the year and carefully sending his people on missions, he commissioned Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie to go to Hollow Bastion and wait there for Roxas and Donald and Goofy. He had plans for them to bring him to the Castle that Never Was after they had gone through the worlds at least once. Sora did want to make sure that the worlds were protected, which was why he needed to let Roxas go through them at least once. But once that was done, Sora would have his people bring him in.

He watched Roxas as he woke up. When Roxas realized that Sora wasn't there, he was sad, until he found the note, which said that Roxas needed to find him in one of the worlds. When Donald and Goofy saw who had signed the note, they seemed surprised. Sora watched bitterly as they left, until Roxas swore that he would find Sora. He smiled tenderly, happy that someone was loyal to him.

HE watched them progress through many different worlds, some that he hadn't even been to in his travels, until He had twilight town reappear. He sent Leon and co. back to Hollow Bastion, and had Demyx go start to do one of his favorite things- blow stuff up. He blew a hole in the Bailey, just in time for Roxas and co to come running up and see it go boom. By the time they got to the Canyon, where Sora had placed exactly 1000 heartless, they had 'killed' Demyx. He appeared on top of a rock, hood up. In the voice that he had chosen, he spoke.

"I am the leader of Organization Thirteen, and I will be taking Roxas with me today."

He slipped up next to Roxas and grabbed him, then used his Corridor to appear back on his high rock. Roxas was struggling until he whispered in his ear.

"Shh, I told you I wouldn't leave you behind for long. Keep pretending to struggle, I am taking us home."

For a moment, Roxas stopped struggling, long enough to nod, then continued. After his speech, Sora created his Dark Corridor back to the Castle, where he set Roxas down carefully. He knelt next to him, and pulled his hood down.

"Sora? Is it really you?" Roxas asked, touching Sora's face lightly.

"Yeah... it's really me... Roxas." Sora replied. His gut instinct was trying to tell him something, but he didn't understand. He sat with Roxas, simply holding each other, as Roxas cried.

"I looked for you! I looked everywhere for you!" He shouted. He held Sora close, which Sora found he liked. "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. We are gonna have a room together, and eat together, and go places together, 'cause I am never gonna lose you again." Roxas said.

Sora found himself nodding. He leaned in closer, and whispered, 'I'm sorry I had to leave. I just... I don't know. I missed you a lot, though. And I promise that we'll never be separated ever again."

Sora leaned in even closer, their noses were touching, and his eyes shone with emotion. Roxas nodded, and then their lips met.

The kiss was sweet. It was passionate, and slow. Neither wanted it to end, but eventually they had to come up for air. Sora watched Roxas, and felt that for once he wasn't going to be abandoned.

"I love you, Roxas." He said. He truly meant it, he loved Roxas. Roxas hadn't abandoned him like everyone else; he had searched all over to find him.

They kept kissing for a while, until Roxas asked where their bedroom was, and after that night, Roxas was no longer a virgin. (Technically, neither was Sora)

**Two months later**

Riku had been looking for Sora ever since the random blonde kid had come, claiming that he had been the one on the islands. Riku went with it, because apparently, the talking animals and Kairi were already.

After they had sealed the doors, and he had escaped Castle Oblivion, leaving Roxas to sleep, he found Kairi, and they verified that it was actually Sora who had saved them, not Roxas.

After Xemnas, the leader of the Organization, had kidnapped Roxas at Hollow Bastion, it seemed as though he had also kidnapped the town's "Restoration Committee", because they were all gone as well.

Riku eventually found a way through Twilight Town, from the old mansion. His plan was to infiltrate the World that Never Was, and since he had an Organization coat, he would blend in. He'd met Axel in 'Betwixt and Between', and he had sacrificed himself so that Riku could go on. Once he had got in, Riku was supposed to find Sora, then free him if possible, or get help in the form of Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey.

He easily got into the Castle, but he was questioning the fact that they had killed so many members, because he saw many different hooded people going in and out. He took a chance, and tapped one on the shoulder. The person's hood fell, and it revealed a boy with blue eyes and headphones.

He sighed. "What do you want, newbie?"

"Uh, isn't this the headquarters of Organization Thirteen?"

"Duh, idiot. Not only the thirteen live here, everyone they own lives here. We all got the mark for who owns us, see?"

He held out his arm.

_Neku_

_I_

There was the symbol of the Nobodies in between the two words, and Riku supposed that the guy's name was Neku.

"So Neku, you're owned by Xemnas, top man?" Riku asked.

"What does it look like, genius? If you're gonna ask stupid questions, go to the third floor, I don't have time for this shit, I've got an assassination to do."

He left in a flash, leaving Riku with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"The third floor... right..."

Riku walked through the doors as if he belonged; never knowing that the person he was looking for had just been alerted to his presence in the castle.

He found his way up to the third floor, and was about to start looking through the doors, when someone began to sing.

_"I'm lost_  
_So lost_  
_Will I be able to see the sky again_  
_Oh please_  
_One more day_  
_Wishing, praying_  
_Won't someone allow this shadow of a girl_  
_To see_  
_Just one more day_  
_Remember, _  
_Remember, _  
_Please remember_  
_Who I used to be_  
_Who am I_  
_Who am I_  
_I'm a puppet in their game _  
_Dreaming of a life I never had_

_Remember,_  
_Remember,_  
_Please remember_  
_Who I used to be_  
_Who am I_  
_Who am I_  
_My reyawn is slipped away_  
_**Xion**_  
_**Xion**_  
_**Isn't this the name they gave to me**_  
_**Promise**_  
_**MY friends**_  
_**I'll stay right here**_  
_Remember,_  
_Remember,_  
_Please remember who I used to be_  
_Who am I_  
_Who am I_  
_Who was I supposed to be..."_

Riku followed the voice, until he found the girl who had once offered to seal away the memory of Ansem. It was Namine. She sat behind a desk, working a computer, with an earpiece in her ear.

"Yes, Neku, I'll make sure that the newbie gets what he needs, okay? Remember- Midgard, assassinate Reno. See you after work!"

Riku walked into the room. Namine looked up. She held up a finger.

"Namine to Thirteen, your newest member has arrived; pick him up at your leisure." She listened for a moment, and then replied. "Okay, mhm, got it. See you then."

She turned her attention to Riku. "Hello, how can I help you today? Number thirteen will be your owner, but he can't get here until this evening, he's doing an... activity for the Superior."

Riku was confused, and what Namine could see of his face showed it.

"Oh, I meant is there anywhere specific in the castle that you want to go to while you wait? Because these chairs are hard, and not very many people can stand to be in my company for that long."

"I don't mind waiting, but... do you know where I could find the dungeon, where they keep the prisoners?"

"Ah, do you think we might have an old friend of yours? Oh, it's not my business, I won't pry, but here's a map, it'll take you to the dungeon and show you anywhere else you need to go. Good Luck!" She turned back to her work, leaving Riku in awe at how easy it was to infiltrate the castle.

He followed the directions to the dungeons, where there were two cages. He went to walk towards them, but a voice stopped him.

_"Choose, Riku. Sora, or Roxas? Only one can be seen. Get your friends, for you can only see the one you choose once. They will be here when you return."_

Riku chose to follow the voice's advice, because he knew that if he only had one chance to choose and free one of them, Kairi and the others would want to be there.

**A week Later**

Riku led Kairi and the rest to the dungeons, where the cages still waited.

_"Ah, you have returned. You may choose only one."_

Riku tried to find a way to get around that, and sent Kairi to one and Donald to the other, but a wall slammed before each cage.

_"One! You may choose one! Choose wisely, and speak their name."_

For Kairi, it was a no-brainer.

"Sora!" She yelled.

The wall on the left went up, and the cage on the right floated into the air. The purple bars lifted, and there, collapsed into a heap on the floor, was Sora.

Riku ran over to him, and carefully pulled him into a sitting position. His eyes were unfocused, even as Kairi hugged him close.

"No... No more... please... don't..."

Kairi sobbed into his hair, running her fingers through it all the while.

"Sora? Can you hear me? It's me, Riku."

His eyes remained unfocused. "NO!... please, don't do it... no..."

Donald gave Riku a potion for Sora. He carefully pulled open Sora's mouth, and poured it down his throat.

The moment it was all gone, his eyes seemed to focus on them.

"Ri...ku? Kairi?"

"Sora! What happened to you? Where did you go?" Kairi sobbed. "You were so brave, you sacrificed yourself for me, and I never got to say thank you!"

"NO! St-stay away!" Sora shouted, stumbling away from them.

"Why, Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Y-you all...you all... t-tortured me... I thought... I thought we were f-friends! Why...why did you...hurt me? Please, don't hurt me anymore... I promise I don't know... anything else... I told you everything... I swear..." Sora said, hiding himself in the corner, folding into himself.

"Sora, we- we didn't- we would never-" Kairi tried to say, but she couldn't find words. Donald and Goofy came next to try and convince him to come out.

"Sora, look, it's us-"

"NO! NO! DON'T! P-p-please, please, don't!" He begged, pushing himself further into the corner.

They were about to say something more, when they heard someone humming an upbeat tune. They exchanged looks of horror, until Donald cast his spell, "Gravity." They were all floating on the roof except Sora. The person walked in, revealing... a person that looked exactly like Riku.

"Hey, Sora. I gotcha some good stuff this time. Remember, don't tell Xaldin, okay? If he catches me giving you stuff that's actually edible, he'll kill me. Here..."

The Riku-lookalike gave Sora a plate of food, then handed him a foil wrapped triangle.

"I managed to get you some pizza. Hope you like it." He breathed in, then out, then said, "Cura!" The health magic surrounded Sora; healing most of his minor wounds, then the lookalike hugged him, and left. Sora didn't react until he left.

Once he had left, Sora ate quietly, and his eyes lit up when he found the pizza. He ate that too, then said quietly, "Thank you, Not-Riku."

Another person walked in then, and heard the comment.

"Ah, so the Replica's been giving you food. Might have to convince Superior to screw around with its personality, after all, we can't have a prisoner getting food that he likes, now can we?"

Sora was quaking, hiding away in the corner as the dreadlocked man terrorized him.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

"S-s-sorry, R-r-Riku... I just... I was hungry... and Not-Riku was nice to me..." He said, once again making himself as small as possible.

A woman entered, with blonde hair that went up into two unique antennae-like bangs.

"Good news! Superior says that we can get rid of the Replica!" She said. She leered at Sora, leaning closer as she said to him, "Isn't that good, Sora? We can get rid of the replica!"

"Y-Y-yeah, I g-g-g-guess, Kairi." He said, looking at her with fear. She grinned, and patted his head, then sauntered out of the room.

"Did he just-" Kairi started, then Donald nodded, and whispered to her.

"There's a spell, it makes then look like you two, but only to him. I can assume that there are two others who are spelled to look like us too. That's probably the reason why he's scared of us!" he explained.

Riku and Kairi nodded, and were about to jump down, but a knife came flying into the room, and embedded itself into Sora's chest. He began to cough up blood.

"Wha...what's happening?" he gurgled.

"Why, you're fading, little fake. The replica we get to kill? It's you." She said, laughing cruelly.

"I'm not... fake...'m...real...why else'd...you keep me...down here?" he asked, struggling to breathe. They could already see his lower body turning into crystals.

"Why, to fool the _real _Sora's little friends, and throw them off the trail. We don't need you anymore, though, because we have new and better plans. You're not needed anymore. Isn't it fun to realize that your whole existence is a lie? I'd hate to be you. I'd also hate to be Roxas." She walked out of the room laughing.

The replica of Sora was quickly fading into crystals, and the group fell to the floor just quickly enough for Kairi to hold his head.

"So I'm not Sora?" He said, seemingly to himself. He looked up at the people around him.

"Are you guys the real ones? 'Cause you were there...when she was... I hope...you find... the real... Sora. Find him... and heal him for me... 'cause... if they do this... to a fake... then there's... no telling... what they did... to the true...Sora."

"Y-yeah. We will, Sora. We promise!" Kairi said, tears pouring down her face. To her, it was the same as watching the real Sora die- it was hurting.

His entire body faded into crystals, leaving them with only the smile that he had, and a small crown-shaped necklace. Kairi picked it up and held it close to her heart, then slid it into her pocket.

"We're going to free Sora, if we have to kill everyone in this castle to do it. And we're definitely killing that woman and anyone else in the Organization. I swear. We will avenge this Sora, and get revenge for our Sora." She said.

...

As they climbed through the Castle, the floors became emptier until only a single person was on each floor, and those people were the Organization. Riku and co took out Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Luxord, and Zexion. Kairi killed Larxene all by herself, and with her last words, she was laughing.

"When you reach the Superior, you'll get a wakeup call." She laughed. She faded, leaving only her laughter behind.

They exchanged looks, and climbed the final stairway, to the Altar of Naught, where Xemnas waited, watching Kingdom Hearts, which had hearts flowing into it.

"It is nearly complete, you know." He said. All of them readied their weapons, preparing to fight, but Riku found himself separated from the rest, suddenly back at... Memory's Skyscraper?

Xemnas stood across from him, his hands extended into a red light. Riku charged him, ready to force him to tell where Sora is. The light hit his side, and excruciating pain hit him. He grunted out a Cure, then continued fighting, avoiding the laser at all costs.

Eventually, he had Xemnas on his knees. He walked closer, to unveil him, and see his face, but they were suddenly back at the Altar of Naught, and everyone was watching a hooded figure run over and block him, arms out, protecting Xemnas.

"Move, or I'll kill you too." Riku said, but the person, though shaking in fear, stood tall.

"I won't, I won't let you!" Said a familiar voice. Riku, shocked, pushed back his hood, to reveal Roxas.

"Roxas- why? Why are you protecting him? He kidnapped you!" Kairi said. Riku was too shocked to say anything.

"I love him; I won't let you hurt him!" Roxas said, blocking them as Xemnas stood up slowly, but fell again. Riku narrowed his eyes, and stabbed Roxas, right through the chest. He fell backwards, and Xemnas scrambled to catch him. Both were breathing heavily, and Roxas was wide-eyed.

When Xemnas spoke, it wasn't in the voice they had always heard him speak in. This voice sounded familiar, but different.

"Roxas! Roxas, no! You should've stayed away, I told you not to come! Roxas, why?" He said, crying softly.

"Shh, it's... okay. I just... I wanted to... protect you... I can't have you... die on me... I love... you... too much for...that." Roxas said, reaching his hand into the hood to touch Xemnas' face.

"Roxas, don't! Don't leave me; you're the only one that hasn't left me behind, please!" He said. Roxas was fading into black ash, which flew away on the wind.

"Love...you..." His voice said, as he faded.

Xemnas threw his head back and screamed like a wounded animal. He pushed himself back into the wall, back to Kingdom Hearts. The group watched him in awe, he actually had feelings.

Riku walked up to him emotionlessly, and yanked his hood back. No one expected to see Sora beneath the hood, crying his eyes out. Everyone was surprised, but then they all ran to him, and were hugging him, and apologizing, and none of them seemed to realize that he was wearing an Organization coat, that he was the one controlling everything.

He looked up finally, and his eyes hardened. He threw them off of him, and summoned two Keyblades- the Ultima Weapon, and Oblivion. Tears ran down his face still, as he spoke.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHODIDN'T ABANDON ME!"

They all jumped back, surprised.

"W-what do you mean? We didn't abandon you, Sora!" Kairi said.

"YES YOU DID! YOU ALL DID! YOU LEFT ME THE MINUTE SOMEONE BETTER CAME, ND THEN YOU KILLED THE _ONE PERSON _WHO DIDN'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU'LL PAY!" He yelled, and he charged.

Unwillingly, they all fought him, and he had some dirty tactics, such as his laser show, where they all had to dodge thousands of lasers. Eventually, they dealt the killing blow, not that they meant to. They all went over to his dying form, hoping that he'd had a change of heart, but he was laughing weakly. He stared at Kingdom Hearts.

"King...dom... Hearts. Please... make them... understand...make them feel... what I felt..." He said. He looked at the approaching figures, and grinned tiredly.

"Ahh...it seems...fitting...that you... you who abandoned me... kill me as well. At least...at least I get to be... with Roxas now. I'm glad...I only wanted... for you all to...to understand... to feel what I... what I felt... to understand how... how you... abandoned me... and I wanted... my heart back. I guess... you'll never understand... oh...well..." His body turned to ash and rolled away in the wind, leaving both Kairi and Riku crying.

A moment later, Kingdom Hearts glowed, then it disappeared. Everyone there fell on their knees, clutching their heads. After about five minutes, Kairi simply sat down, and began to cry fresh tears.

"T-that's how he felt? P-p-poor Sora! I'm s-s-s-so sorry... It's all our fault!" She said. Everyone else, who had come out of it, nodded, and looked downcast.

Eventually, they went home, separating to their various worlds.

They hadn't known about Sora's secret way of avoiding death, and they didn't know that he was planning and plotting in his world, leading his Castle as normal. They didn't know that everyone in Sora's Organization had a heart now. They didn't know any of that, and for that lack of knowledge, they may have to pay the price.


End file.
